Darkusinfinity99
Darkusinfinity99 is a Darkus Brawler, and ally of Firestormblaze. Personality Darkusinfinity99's personality is cold and calculating. He has shown little to no sense of of humor when brawling, but has a nice sense of humor when not. He is generally unresponsive to banter whilst fighting. Darkusinfinity99 can exhibit strong leadership skills, when a leader is in fact needed. He is respected both as a brawler, and a leader. History Notable Quotes Powers and Abilities Powers Darkusinfinity99 has no superhuman powers, but somehow manages to survive the strongest blows from enemies. He is also very smart and can run very fast. Equipment: *'Pocket knife: '''Easy to carry, easy to use. Usefull for lots of things. *'Short Swords:' Infinity is a very good swordsmen, and uses his short blades hidden underneath his coat to defend or attack. *'Bullet Proof Coat:' Infinity is usually seen wearing his coat. It is lightweight, so it doesn't slow Infinity down. Relationships Firestormblaze Kodo Valentin 98 Appearance Darkusinfinity99 is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. Darkusinfinity99 dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat as well as black pants, and boots. Bakugan *Darkus Bakushadow Coredem *Darkus Bakushadow Akwimos *Darkus Dharak *Darkus Helix Dragonoid **Evolved Form: Darkus Lumino Dragonoid *Darkus Sprayzer *Darkus Horridian *Darkus/Aquos Phosphos *Darkus Stronk *Darkus Sabator *Darkus Krakix *Darkus Spatterix *Darkus Scorptak *Darkus Spatterix *Darkus Boriates *Darkus Jaakor *Darkus Mortem Paladin *Darkus Ziperator *Darkus Splight *Darkus Ramdol *Darkus Ramdol *Darkus Terror Serpens *Darkus/Haos Hunter Dragonoid *Darkus Diablo *Tartaronian Darkus Cobrakus *Tartaronian Darkus/Pyrus Betadron *Darkus Thunder Contestir *Darkus Dusk Contestir *Darkus Delta Linehalt *Shadow Seven **Darkus Ingram **Darkus Spyron **Darkus Ravenoid **Darkus Skytruss **Darkus Hawktor **Darkus Plitheon **Darkus Strikeflier BakuTechs *Darkus Phantom Tori *Darkus Zero Ōkami *Darkus Black Hebi *Darkus Demon Ajariu *Darkus Shadow Taihō *Darkus Chaos Ryū Demonian BakuTechs *Darkus Fiend Gorgosa *Darkus Revival Dragia *Darkus Slash Inselia Support Pieces *Darkus Zenthon *Darkus Zenthon Titan *Darkus Accelerak *Darkus Duomechtra *Darkus Miserak *Tartaronian Darkus/Pyrus Slynix *Darkus Catastrophe *Darkus Necromancer *Darkus Havoc Gate Cards *'Silent Death:' The owner of this gate selects 4 abilities from the opponent and makes them unusabele by the opponent, while giving any of your Bakugan the 4 abilities. If the 4 abilities were already activated before this gate was opened, they are nulified no matter what protection they have. *'Twin Core:' If your Bakugan and the opponent's Bakugan are the same attribute, the user of this gate automaticlly wins. *'Power Strike:' The Bakugan with the most Gs on this gate wins. *'Darkus Havoc:' The opponent's Bakugan may not activate abilities, and your Bakugan's abilities effect's are doubled. *'Attribute Price:' Darkus Bakugan gain 800 Gs. Pyrus Bakugan lose 700 Gs. Ventus Bakugan lose 550 Gs. Aquos Bakugan lose 500 Gs. Subterra Bakugan lose 550 Gs. Haos Bakugan lose 800 Gs. *'Summoner Of Darkness:' Allows you to bring another Bakugan to come to the field. That Bakugan can not be removed from the field afterwards. *'Switch Core:' Your Bakugan and your opponent's Bakugan switch sides, and any abilities played before this gate are nulified and taken out of the game. If your Bakugan is Pyrus after this gate is played, the opponent's next turn is skipped. *'Attribute Core:''' Any Bakugan that is not your Bakugan's current attribute or opposite attribute is reduced to half their G power. If their G power then becomes more than 700 Gs, my Bakugan automaticly wins this round. Trivia *Darkusinifnity99's guardian is not revealed yet, and will be revealed when the time is ready. Gallery Anime Bakugan Category:Players Category:Brawlers Category:Darkus Users Category:Humans Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion